This invention relates generally to drawer slides, and more specifically to latch mechanisms for drawer slides.
Drawer slides for filing drawers, shelves, and the like are often desirable for use in, for example, desks, cabinets, and rack-mounted applications. Such slides slidably mount objects to a stationary structure while allowing the objects to be linearly extended from the stationary structure.
A typical slide assembly includes two or three slide members slidably, or rotatably, coupled by, for example, sets of bearings. The slide members extend linearly from one another. The bearings separate the slide members, with the bearings riding in raceways formed in the slide members. For telescope slide members, for example, each slide member generally has two raceways running along the length of the slide member, with the raceways separated by a planar web of the slide member.
In operation, the web of one slide member, for example the outer slide member of a telescopic slide, is fastened to the stationary structure. The inner member is attached to the moveable object. In some circumstances, such as during the mounting of the slide assembly, it is desirable to separate the slide members of the slide assembly. Many slide assemblies therefore contain a latch mechanism that normally prevents disengagement of the slide members, but may be disengaged so that the slide members can be separated.
The latch mechanism is often permanently mounted to the slide assembly. Manufacturers of equipment containing drawer slides may want to remove the latch mechanism, for example to alter the finish of the slide assembly. Installer or users may also desire due to damage to replace parts of the latches, or other hardware, affixed to a slide member.
The present invention provides for removable hardware for a slide assembly. In one aspect of the present invention, the present invention provides a disconnect latch for a slide assembly comprising at least two slide members, the disconnect latch comprising a latch arm laterally biasable to a web of a first slide member; means for removably fastening the latch arm to the web of the first slide member of the slide assembly, the means for removably fastening being such that the latch arm is removable from the slide assembly; and means on a second slide member for contacting the latch arm during movement of the first slide member relative to a second slide member when the latch arm is in a first unbiased position, and for not contacting the latch arm during movement of the first slide member relative to the second slide member when the latch arm is laterally biased with respect to the web of the first slide member.
In another aspect of the present invention, the present invention provides a slide member with a disconnect latch for a slide assembly. The disconnect latch comprises a latch arm; a bayonet extending from a web of the slide member; a cutout in the latch arm, the cutout adapted to receive a portion of the bayonet when the latch arm is placed between the portion of the bayonet and a plane formed by the web of the slide member; the tab extending from the web of the slide member; and a slot in the latch arm adapted to receive the tab.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the present invention provides a slide member with disconnect latch hardware. The slide member with disconnect latch hardware comprises a slide member having a web and a bayonet extending from the web; and a latch arm between a portion of the bayonet and the web, the latch arm having a post, the post being located in an aperture in a portion of the bayonet.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the present invention provides a slide member with disconnect latch hardware. The slide member with disconnect latch hardware comprises a slide member having a web and a bayonet extending from the web; and a latch arm between an extension of the bayonet and the web, the latch arm including two hooked flexible members extending from a side of the latch arm, the area between the flexible members forming a holding area with the bayonet located within the holding area.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the present invention provides a slide assembly including a disconnect latch. The slide assembly including a disconnect latch comprises a first slide member; a second slide member slidably coupled to the first slide member, the second slide member having a bayonet extending from a web of the second slide member; and a latch arm removably fastened to the bayonet of the second slide member, the latch arm having a lever end extending from a base portion about the bayonet, the lever end being biasable parallel to a plane formed by a web of the second slide member; and a stop on the first slide member, the stop being in the travel path of the latch arm when the latch arm is in an unbiased position.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the present invention provides a slide member with removable hardware. The slide member with removable hardware comprises a slide member having a planer web and two brackets extending from the planer web, the brackets having a first portion extending away from the planer web and the second portion extending from the first portion substantially parallel to a plane formed by the planer web, the second portion of each bracket extending in opposing direction, the first portions being separated by a space; and plastic hardware including a body portion having a pair of tines, the tines each having a notch on the outer portions of the tines adapted to receive the first portions of the brackets, the tines being flexible so as to allow positioning of the tines in the space between the first portions of the brackets when the tines are flexed towards one another, with the tines each pressing against one of the brackets when the tines are unflexed.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the present invention provides a slide member with removable hardware. The slide member with removable hardware comprises a slide member having a planer web and the pin extending from the planer web; a pin extending from the planer web; and plastic hardware including a body portion having a pair of laterally flexible tines, the tines each having an opposing notch opposite one another on interior portions of the tines, the notches gripping the pin when the tines are unflexed, the tine being outwardly laterally flexible to allow the pin to be placed between the tines.
These and other aspects of the present invention will be more readily understood upon review of the disclosure including the accompanying figures.